Uma chance para a felicidade
by darkenedroom
Summary: Após o julgamento de Kate, Jack resolve ir a sua casa. Primeira vez do casal.


Jack parou o carro diante da casa de Kate. Ao desligar o motor, respirou fundo. Estava nervoso, mas tinha que ser hoje. Ele tinha que dar um basta em seu sentimento de culpa. Durante meses após a saída da ilha, ainda se sentia responsável pelas vidas deixadas para trás. Pensava quase diariamente no que havia acontecido com eles, estariam vivos? A dor se tornava mais intensa ao se lembrar das palavras da Sra. Littleton na igreja. Claire era a sua irmã e por tabela, Aaron era o seu sobrinho. Não sabia como lidar com essa situação, era inevitável olhar para o rosto do menino e não se lembrar instantaneamente de Claire. Mas ele tinha que superar isso.

Tentou ser feliz sozinho, ao retornar a sua antiga vida, mas sentia que algo lhe faltava. Voltar a trabalhar no hospital não lhe bastava, sentia um vazio enorme. Ao ver Kate no tribunal, naquele momento, ele soube, ele sentiu que era ela que lhe daria algum sentido na vida. E era por ela que ele teria forças para seguir em frente sem olhar para trás.

Tomou coragem e bateu em sua porta. Kate não acreditava no que via: era ele! Ela esperou que ele a procurasse durante todo esse tempo, mas sabia que seria difícil por causa de Aaron. Ficou paralisada ao vê-lo.

-Posso entrar ou cheguei em uma má hora?

-Oh...sim, claro. Entre.

Kate estremeceu ao dar passagem para ele entrar em sua casa.

-Desculpe-me, eu não sabia que você viria aqui.

-Eu é que tenho que me desculpar, vim sem avisar. Tem certeza de que não estou te atrapalhando?

-Cheguei há pouco tempo em casa, estava visitando uma amiga.

-Onde ele está? Está dormindo?

-Ele não está aqui, deixei Aaron na casa dela. Como ela tem uma filha pequena e os dois adoram brincar, resolvi deixá-lo passar uma noite em companhia da amiguinha. Amanhã irei buscá-lo.

-Poxa, que pena. Justamente agora que finalmente tomei coragem de revê-lo...Então estou vendo que o café vai ter de ficar para outra hora...

-O que?

-O café... Na outra noite, você me disse que só aceitaria tomar um café comigo se eu também aceitasse o Aaron.

-Não tem problema. Podemos tomar um café hoje e um outro dia, você passa aqui novamente para vê-lo.

-Se é assim, então eu aceito...

Jack deu um sorriso tímido. O fato de estar ali diante dela, sem ninguém por perto para interromper, somente os dois, lhe deixava ao mesmo tempo ansioso e agitado. Kate foi até a cozinha preparar o café. Mesmo não olhando para trás, podia sentir os olhos dele a acompanhando.

"Oh meu Deus, se eu soubesse que ele viria hoje, teria vestido algo mais apropriado" – pensou.

Ela estava à vontade, tinha acabado de tomar um banho e vestia shorts branco e uma blusa com um decote ousado, que deixava exposta a pele sardenta do colo. Os cabelos estavam ainda molhados, os cachos soltos e livres. Ela exalava um perfume irresistível típico de quem saíra há pouco do banho. Enquanto a cafeteira fazia o seu trabalho, Kate retornou à sala.

Jack observava o ambiente, o recinto tinha uma atmosfera de família, com porta-retratos espalhados, um ou outro brinquedo do Aaron jogado nos cantos, denotando a presença de criança na casa. Tudo muito bem decorado.

-Então é aqui que você vive...

-É, eu e o Aaron. Sabe, sempre quis ter uma casa desse jeitinho, aliás, casa não, um lar! Somente agora a vida me proporcionou ter um lar de verdade. Pela 1ª vez sinto-me uma pessoa normal, com residência fixa, contas para pagar...

Kate falava animada sobre sua nova vida. Ao falar, procurava conter o nervosismo, um turbilhão de emoções percorria o seu corpo. Era uma situação diferente. Estar ali, sentada no sofá de sua casa, com ele por perto, a ouvindo tão atentamente parecia um sonho! Sem nenhum barulho ou ninguém pedindo socorro, sem correr e se esconder no mato, sem estar procurando alguma coisa na ilha, sem nenhum propósito. Eram somente os dois. Ora gesticulava com as mãos, ora as mantinha uma sobre a outra, apertando levemente os dedos para conter um pouco a tensão.

Durante a conversa, seus olhares se cruzaram. Ela olhava para ele e ele olhava para ela. Kate procurou desviar os olhos brevemente, para logo em seguida, voltar a fitá-lo. Jack por sua vez, lhe retribuía o olhar, fazendo com que os olhos de ambos caíssem um no outro de novo. Calaram-se por uns intantes, até que Jack quebrou o silêncio e falou:

-Acho que o café deve estar pronto...

-Sim, é claro, o café! Estava me esquecendo!

Kate sorriu sem graça, levantando-se repentinamente e foi buscar o café. Trouxe a bandeja e dispôs sobre a mesa de centro. Enquanto ajeitava as xícaras, comentou de forma séria:

-Jack, eu imagino o quanto deve ser difícil para você tudo isso. Ficar sabendo que a Claire era sua irmã e o Aaron é o seu sobrinho, daquele jeito...Me desculpe se fui rude naquele dia, no estacionamento, mas é que...Aaron é meu filho agora. Ele faz parte da minha vida e se você quiser me ter de volta em seu convívio, vai ter que aceitar isso.

-Eu sei...eu sei disso. Kate, não vou negar que está sendo muito duro para mim toda essa situação. Durante esse tempo todo, ainda não teve um dia sequer em que eu não tenha acordado e pensado neles, nos que deixamos para trás. Sabe, quando paro para pensar, fico me perguntando se não devíamos ter esperado mais, procurado a Claire, buscado o Jin...Eu estava tão obcecado com a idéia de sair da ilha que nem pensei em todo o mundo...

-Foi tudo muito rápido, você fez o melhor que pôde. Eu sei que é impossível esquecer todos aqueles acontecimentos terríveis daquele dia, mas você precisa tentar seguir em frente. Foi o que eu fiz. Foi duro no começo, mas chegou um ponto em que pensei: "não adianta, não posso fazer mais nada por eles, eles se foram".

Jack tinha os olhos molhados, por todo esse tempo ele se privou de ter aquela conversa. Guardava toda a mágoa dentro do coração, mas ali, diante dela, ele finalmente sentia que um peso lhe estava sendo tirado das costas. Kate o confortava e a esta altura, colocou uma das mãos sobre as dele e com a outra, tocou suavemente o seu rosto. Os dois trocaram olhares profundos, estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Instintivamente tocaram os lábios, em um beijo de início, terno, amoroso, para em seguida tornar-se urgente, intenso, apaixonado.

Beijaram-se repetidas vezes, não conseguiam mais parar. A ânsia de serem um do outro queimava dentro do peito. Kate segurava seu rosto e beijava seus lábios com vontade. As mãos dele foram deslizando dos cabelos dela até passar pelo dorso e chegarem ao shorts. Então, Kate se levantou. Olhava para ele de foram sedutora e fatal. Virou-se e foi caminhando em direção à escada. Ele olhou para a bunda empinada dela, dentro do micro-short branco apertado que ela usava. Kate subiu uns lances de escada e olhou para trás sorrindo, o chamando pelos olhos. Jack deu um sorrisinho sacana e entendeu a mensagem, resolvendo seguí-la até o quarto.

Ela foi se despindo com calma e muito exibicionismo, justamente para provocá-lo, como se ele já não fosse doido o suficiente por ela. Baixou o shorts, ficando somente de calcinha minúscula e rendada e de blusa. Ele a puxou em um ardente beijo, encostando-a na parede. Jack a beijou na boca, orelhas e fez com a língua uma fricção tão gostosa no pescoço dela que ela nem sabia como descrever, de tão arrepiada que ficou. Kate começou a despi-lo, retirando o paletó e desabotoando rapidamente os botões da camisa dele. Jack, por sua vez, retirou a blusa dela e soltou o sutiã, começando a sugar os seios, contornando com a língua o bico que neste momento já se encontrava duro de tanto tesão. Depois, ele mordiscou suavemente cada mamilo, fazendo-a delirar. Seus sexos iam de encontro nos fortes amassos, suas coxas se esfregavam e ela sentia o gostoso contato com o seu membro, cada vez mais enrijecido. Ela o alisava e dava pequenos apertos com as mãos por cima da calça, o que aumentou ainda mais o seu desejo. Kate abriu carinhosamente o fecho da calça dele, retirando a boxer que ele usava, libertando o seu membro já bem duro. Depois, desvincilhou-se dele, deslizou vagarosamente a calcinha pelas pernas e a jogou no chão. Correu nua para a cama, o esperando.

Jack deitou-se sobre ela, beijando-a com paixão. Logo após, deslizou sua língua quente pelo corpo dela, percorrendo a barriga até que chegou onde queria. Lambeu a parte interna de suas coxas, fazendo com que as pernas dela tremessem de excitação. Jack decidiu prová-la, estimulando o seu centro com a língua. Passou a fazer movimentos circulares e acelerados, Kate sussurrava o nome dele com os olhos fechados, não estava resistindo mais, uma onda de prazer a invadia. Minutos depois, enquanto se recuperava do prazer que ele lhe proporcionara, ela resolveu retribuir, ficando por cima dele, acariciando todo o seu corpo, beijando cada parte dele com sua boca aveludada. Jack fechou os olhos e procurou se entregar àquela maravilhosa sensação e não demorou muito para que ele ficasse a ponto de bala.

Os dois rolaram na cama, ficando ele por cima. Jack a segurou pelos quadris. Direcionou o membro em sua entrada, mas apenas deu curtas e rápidas pinceladas. Kate ergueu a bacia continuamente, ele a estava deixando maluca na ânsia pela penetração, mas coube a ele decidir a hora propícia. Ele queria deixá-la ainda mais excitada, mas vendo que ela já não agüentava mais, não perdeu tempo e empurrou o seu corpo de encontro ao dela, a invadindo por inteiro. Quando entrou por completo, Kate abriu bastante as pernas e o envolveu. Cautelosamente Jack deu início ao vai e vem, primeiramente com suaves movimentos até que foi acelerando progressivamente. Ela balbuciava palavras desconexas, interrompidas por suspiros e virava o rosto loucamente para os lados. Sentindo um calor cada vez maior, chegou ao êxtase e flutuou como se estivesse nas nuvens. Seus corpos nus se esfregavam colados e suados, ela o abraçava e suas mãos percorriam as costas dele. Eles apertavam os corpos fortemente. Mantiveram aquele ritmo rápido, Jack soltava gritos roucos de prazer e Kate, ao sentir aquele homem dentro dela, gemia e se contorcia e não demorou muito para atingir o orgasmo. Jack, ao vê-la chegar lá, minutos depois não se conteve e permitiu-se gozar.

Kate acariciava a sua nuca enquanto ele se derramava dentro dela. Os dois permaneceram unidos por uns instantes e parecia que não havia mais ninguém no mundo com o qual se importassem. Aquele momento fora único em suas vidas. Finalmente tinham realizado o desejo que há anos estava latente, mas só agora puderam se permitir.

Naquele momento, não havia empecilhos, culpas, problemas, ilha, apenas o encontro de duas almas, dois amantes que enfim o destino tinha unido, um homem e uma mulher que se completavam, apesar das diferenças. Não sabiam o que o futuro lhes reservava, somente sabiam que precisavam de, urgentemente, dar uma chance para serem felizes. E apenas tinham uma certeza: de que a partir daquele instante, acontecesse o que acontecesse, pertenceriam eternamente um ao outro.

FIM


End file.
